Two Little Lines
by Discreet Kitty
Summary: Set at the end of S2. While Tori is experiencing one of the most stressful times of her life, Trina announces that she's pregnant by a guy she barely knows. Now it is up to Tori to decide what Trina should do since Trina refuses to even consider if she should keep the baby or terminate the pregnancy. Will Tori help her sister make the right choice?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor the characters and I do not make money from it.**

Tori sat cross-legged on her sofa with a bowl of ice cream in her lap and a remote control in her hand. She was searching for her favorite show on the queue list on the Netflix account that she and Trina had shared. For some reason, she could not find Stranger Things on her list. The brunette groaned and thrown the remote down in frustration. She needed something to go right for once.

It was already enough that she barely finished her English essay last night because she had spent all her time rehearsing for Thomas Kyd's Spanish Tragedy. When she finally decided to relax by watching Stranger Things, Andre called her to tell her that the school board wanted to reschedule the play to an earlier date. That meant that she had to stop watching television to spend the rest of the night going over her lines. She was sleep deprived since she didn't get any rest from working on her essay and practicing for the play. That wasn't even the worse thing that happened yesterday. Sinjin had taken a clump of her hair from her brush during dress rehearsal and began smelling it right in front of her. That is not to mention that she had to deal with a psychotic barefoot teacher, a morbid insulting mean girl, and a catcalling puppet. Now all she wanted was to find out how the cast of Stranger Things was going to defeat the Demogorgon dogs from taking over the town. Was that such a hard thing to ask?

Apparently, it was. Tori decided not to overreact and just search for the show. She only had ten minutes left in the second to last episode when she was interrupted by Andre's call last night right at the part when the character Bob died. There were ten minutes remaining in the episode and all Tori wanted do was to finish the episode and go to bed. When she clicked on the show, she found the episode she wanted to watch and noticed that the episode was reset to the beginning. That didn't make sense. It wasn't like Trina had watched it yesterday since she had already seen the show months ago when it originally came out. Now the brunette was annoyed. Could this moment get any worse? Of course, it did because Trina was now sprinting down the steps with her loud heels making her presence known before she could even yell Tori's name.

"Tooorrrrriiiiii!" Trina yelled.

Tori groaned before taking off her glasses and placing them down on the coffee table. She ran her hands through her hair as she waited for her crazy sister to tell her that there was no more shampoo left or that the YouTube layout had changed again.

"Just breathe, Tori," the younger brunette told herself. "Just breathe."

"Toooorrrrriiiiiiiii!" Trina yelled again as she shuffled in her heels over to the singer.

There was no way that Trina was going to be in control of this conversation. Tori needed to confront her sister over this Netflix scandal before Trina spoke another word.

"What did YOU do?" Tori yelled as she pointed the television behind her.  
Logically, Trina had to do something to Tori's watchlist since the two shared a Netflix profile. The half-latino still had to ask her sister just to make sure it wasn't a glitch.

"You mean the show with the bald-headed mutant girl?" Trina asked.

That was a really offensive way to describe the badass heroine of the show but Tori was not about to argue about that. She just wanted to know why did Trina reset the episode to the beginning. What did her crazy brain think would happen if she pressed the "restart the episode" button thingy? Besides, Tori kind of needed to yell although she would hate to admit it since that was something Jade would say. The last thing Tori wanted to be was someone as demented, mean, hot … er... horrible as Jade West. She was the devil incarnate. Tori would rather be like Nancy from Stranger Things. Someone that was calm, smart, caring and could shoot a gun better than all the boys.

"That's the one," Tori replied as she folded her arms.

"If you didn't want anyone to watch it, why did you leave it on pause?" Trina phrased her question so matter-of-factly that implied that Tori had done something dumb.

That was the stupidest excuse that Tori had ever heard. It was a common curiosity of respect that if a show is paused to exit out and watch something else. What type of jerk sees a show paused and starts watching it? Oh right, Trina!

"YOU ALREADY SEEN IT," Tori cried as she ran her hands through her hair again.

"Well," Trina began which made Tori groan. "I forgot if Eleven had hair when she came to Joyce house too -"

"Wait, Eleven comes at the end of the episode?"

"Yeah. Duh."

"Well, thanks a lot for spoiling it!"

"That's what you get for not watching Stranger Things in October like the rest of us."

Tori yelled and started telling herself not to strangle her sister. She held up a fist before putting it back down. The last thing she needed was to get arrested for murdering her sister. An arrest was the only thing that could make this day worse. Going to jail seemed like the perfect end to an already awful day. All Tori had to do was wrap her hands around Trina's neck and her fate would be sealed forever.

There was a glimpse of hope that the night could improve when Trina spun around, walking towards the staircase. Tori almost exhaled in relief but she stopped midway when Trina changed directions and walked right back to her. The only thing the younger Vega could do was hold her breath and hope that the next words that came out of Trina's mouth were goodnight.

"Tori?" Trina asked as she looked down at her shoes and started playing with her hair.

Her hesitation made Tori raise her eyebrows. Trina was actually nervous and looked as if she was thinking about what she would say before she said it. This type of cautiousness was not a good sign at all. For Trina to act out of character, something must have happened. Now Tori was holding her breath for a different reason because now she was concerned for her sister. Her earlier problems about Netflix and the upcoming play no longer matter. Thoughts raced through the singer's mind as she waited for her usually outspoken sister to speak. What if Trina did something stupid and was actually in trouble? What is she knew that someone else was in trouble? The half-latino's heartbeat sped as Trina looked as if she was going to walk away.

As Trina headed for the stairs again, Tori ran up to her and gently grabbed her hand. The two sisters stared at each knowingly, each silently acknowledging that the revelation would change their relationship. Trina opened her mouth then closed it. This action made Tori wrap her arms around herself. The only thing the younger Vega could think that this was bad. Trina was not acting like herself at all.

"Treeennnnaaa?" Tori asked, dragging out her words."What happened?"

Trina bowed her head, sighed before looking back up at her sister.

"You remember Shawn?" she finally said.

"The guy you went out last week on the blind date."

The scene of her sister going out with a guy flashed through her head. The younger Vega pictured Shawn's dark eyes, his huge biceps, and his sparkling smile. She had suspected something was off when someone set Shawn Becker up on a date with Trina. Now Tori stood still, thinking that if something happened to her sister, it was her fault. She could have stopped it.

"No. That was Kevin Richards."

Tori scratched her head, trying to remember if there was any other guy that had attempted to be a part of her sister's life. She thought of all the guys that rejected her sister on a regular basis. There had to be one guy that took the chance and took Trina out. The younger sister scanned her brain for all the previous weekends, trying to remember the last guy before Kevin Richards. The picture of a guy with shoulder length sandy brown hair and blue eyes. The guy was tall, not so muscularly but his talent for the piano made him a hit with most of the girls in the twelfth grade.

"Oh," Tori finally said. "The guy that called you Tarnie."

"That's the one," Trina said. Her tone was almost as perky as usual.

This made the other's sister heartbeat return to its normal rate. Her sister wasn't upset with the guy so that meant that Trina wasn't physically injured. Now Tori was confused. Her sister was so upset a second ago and just when Tori thought she was about to get a revelation, Trina suddenly seemed her like her happy go lucky self. What was the problem? Tori hoped that her sister did not get her all worked up for no reason.

"What about him?" Tori asked.

"Wellllll," Trina began to say and immediately started looking down.

The only thing the younger Vega could do was widen her eyes. Her mind had already known the problem the second that Trina hesitated. Tori wasn't a religious person but she started praying that the word that popped into her mind was not what the older girl was about to say. Trina was barely eighteen and she could not be responsible to handle something this huge. This would change the elder girl's life forever. Tori could only hope that Trina would be her usual crazy self and tell her something zany. If the truth was what Tori thought it was, she was going to have to sit down. She placed a hand over her heart, just waiting for her older sister's statement.

"I know I'm a role model to you," Trina went on. "But you know I cannot always lead by example. So just know that -"

"Just tell me!" Tori said a little louder than she expected to.

There was no way Trina was going to drag this out. The anticipation was killing Tori to the point that she may actually kill Trina. This was not the first time in the last twenty minutes that younger girl thought of killing the older. Maybe the night would actually end in Tori getting arrested for her sister's murder. Was that such a bad crime to be locked up for? It's not like Tori hadn't been arrested before and she even serve time in prison. The younger Vega knew she could survive prison. Heck, she could thrive in prison. Killing her sister was now a favorable option and she would have probably done it soon if it wasn't for Trina's reply.

"I think I might be-"

"No!"

Tori was so shocked that she jumped back and shouted. This seemed to surprise Trina as well. This was the worse thing that happened today. Killing Trina would not be half as bad. This was it. Trina life was over. Tori always knew that Trina would never have as many opportunities as her, which was why she encouraged Trina's delusion of being a singer and an actress, but now she had barely any opportunities. Was Tori going to have to look after her sister her whole life? There was no way the singer could put up with that. Just imagining herself being married to Beck ... er ... honestly, she and Andre would probably get married since they had a pretty great friendship and their romance would just happen one day when - back to the Trina. The point was whoever person Tori would marry whether it was a man, woman or a puppet, there was no way that person would want to put up with Trina. In other words, Trina had to pull herself up by her bootstraps and take care of herself.

"Torrreeeee -" Trina started.

"Don't say it," Tori interrupted.

"I'm -

"No."

"Preg -"

"Trina! How did this happen?"

Trina placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and looked earnestly at her for a second. For a split second, Tori actually thought her sister would tell her something profound. For some odd reason, the singer actually thought that Trina freaking Vega could say something that would make the situation better. It was official. Tori had lost her mind if she even considered there was a possibility for the craziest Vega to utter wisdom.

"Well," Trina started as Tori waited to hear what she would say. "When a girl and boy like each other they -"

Tori rolled her eyes, mostly at herself for thinking that Trina was smarter than she actually was. Trina patted her sister's shoulder then removed her hand and put both of her hands together.

"No, not that," the younger sister replied as she placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her hip. "How could you let yourself get pregnant?"

"Yeah, I thought about that."

What did she mean she thought about that? How could she forget how she got pregnant? It couldn't be that hard. In fact, the singer imagined that getting pregnant was one of the easiest things in the world for someone as young as Trina. Was it wrong for Tori to expect more out of her sister? Maybe it was. After all, this was Trina she was talking about. Still, it seemed like Trina should have known at least how to prevent getting pregnant. Hopefully, she did.

"Why didn't you use a condom?" Tori asked.

She just couldn't imagine anyone having unprotected sex. It was too risky not to have that extra measure to prevent sexually transmitted diseases and pregnancy. The singer had to admit to herself that she was nowhere near as sexually experienced as her sister. Maybe Tori had never been so caught in the moment that she wouldn't care about using condoms. Tori thought about her ex Danny and the few times that "did it" in the back of his car and once in her bedroom. There was rarely any of that explosive passion that she heard other girls talk about. Or maybe she was smart enough to avoid giving in to something like that. That had to be it. Only people like Trina did and the people like Trina probably didn't use protection.

"We did," Trina said. She looked shocked that Tori would ask her that question.

"Then, how did you get pregnant?"

"Okay geesh. I used condoms the first two times. But Shawn was the only -"

"Trina!"

"Tori, it's okay."

"How is this okay?"

Tori could not figure out how this was going to be okay at all. Even if Trina decided to terminate her pregnancy, it would never erase the fact that she was pregnant at eighteen. The younger Vega started massaging her temples because none of this was okay. She was already stressed that she had to rehearse more for the Spanish Tragedy since it was scheduled a week earlier, now her older sister got pregnant by a guy she didn't know and worse of all, she still couldn't finish watching Stranger Things. She was going to have a stroke if she could not catch a break. The only idea that gave her some peace was being arrested for killing Trina since the singer would finally get some quiet time to herself behind bars. The image almost made her smile. Almost.

"How is this going to be okay?" Tori repeated, this time louder.

"Don't worry baby sister," Trina reassured. "Tomorrow during lunch I'm going to tell him. Then -"

"He'll what?" Tori asked. "Marry you? Give you money to raise the baby? What will he do?"

"Geesh, Tori I haven't got that far."

Tori shook her head as she hoped that today was just a bad dream and that she would wake up and life would be okay. That the performance's date wasn't changed, that Trina wasn't pregnant and that Trina never reset the episode of Stranger Things to the beginning. Tori could live on with her day normally with the usual amount of rehearsal and could just focus on herself. Like how Andre is honestly such a great friend to her and that she would never want to lose him. Or how Beck is definitely with the wrong girl. Or that sometimes, in certain lights, on days that Tori was out of her mind, that a certain raven-haired female looked kind of pretty. Of course, she was probably out of her mind for thinking that and was probably so over-fixated on Beck that her gaze perhaps shifted towards Jade since there was no way she could ever find that horrible girl remotely attractive. Pft. No way. Regardless, those were the issues that Tori should focus on. Unfortunately, this was not a dream and Tori had to confront the possibility that she might be an Aunt.

"Well," Tori began.

This was not about her. This was all about her sister.

"What are you going to do?" she went on. "Are you going to keep the baby? Give it away? Or-"

Tori stopped talking as she noticed that Trina had looked around the room like she was trying to find the answers to her problems. She had to be really upset or confused right now. Tori felt sorry that her sister was in that situation.

"I don't know," said Trina honestly.

Tori immediately opened her arms and gave her sister a hug.

"That's why I am going to talk to Steven," Trina went on.

Tori pulled back and looked at Trina.

"You mean Shawn," Tori corrected.

"Of course," Trina said a little too perky. She looked away and said, "I know who my baby daddy is."

"Do you?" the younger sister raised her eyebrow.

"Well-" Trina said as she bit her lip.

"TRRRREEEENNNNAAA!"

Tori stared at her sister wide-eyed and covered her mouth with her hands. She could not believe what she was hearing. How could she sleep with so many guys within a certain period of time?

"Well, there were like three guys and -"

"Trina!"

"You want me to lie."

"Gosh."

Tori could not handle the conversation with Trina anymore. She just walked towards the stairs and knew that it was time for her to go to bed. There could be no more surprises that night. She heard her sister call her name but Tori had enough. One more word and Tori was going to lose her mind and kill a pregnant woman. That was the same as killing two people. She would feel bad for the rest of her life knowing she killed her niece or nephew. Those thoughts came to a stop the minute the teen fell onto her bed. She buried her head in her pillow, hoping that sleep would make everything better. Unfortunately, it didn't since she was confronted with the reality of the situation when she walked past the bathroom the next morning and heard Trina puking. Morning sickness was going to be a part of their reality now. Until Trina decided what she was going to do, Tori could only hope that she did not have to think about her sister's pregnancy.

However, she could not stop thinking about Trina being pregnant. While she was in class, she could not resist looking up reasons that high school girls decided to keep or aboard their child. The idea of being confronted with a decision like that seemed like something a girl Trina's age should never have to face. She looked up testimonies about girls who gave their kids up for adoption. While she Googled this information in class, she just hoped that Trina was doing the same. She wanted her sister to be informed so she could feel confident in whatever decision she made.

She was still looking up information about rather keep or terminate a pregnancy while she sat at lunch with her friends. Yes, it wasn't her body but she just thought she should be able to have the right information to support the choice that Trina made.

"You agree Tori?" Beck asked, distracting her from her phone.

She immediately closed her tab as she looked around the table to see her friends eating nachos except, Cat, who was playing with the nacho shell in the air like it was an airplane. The redhead shoulder occasionally brushed against the half-latino as she played. Tori wished that Cat would not have sat near her if she was going to play with her lunch. To make it worse, Robbie had sat on the left of Tori, opposite of Cat. She was sandwiched in between them and was a tiny bit glad that she had not paid attention to either of them. Honestly, she had no idea what anyone had said during lunch and she felt a bit guilty that she did not care. The guilt could be reconciled with the fact that this was her sister for crying out loud. Her pregnancy was more important than anything they could say. Still, she had to say something unless she wanted her friends to think she was in a jerky mood today.

"Yes," she first agreed and then replied. "No. What were you talking about?"

"The play," Jade jumped in as she snatched a nacho shell from Cat's hand. Cat said something under her breath but then proceed to start playing with her hair. "The one that you are the star of."

Tori could hear Beck sigh from across the table. She turned her attention to Beck who was sitting at the left end of the table while Jade sat at the right. Something was going on between them but Tori could not care.

"The play that I suggested," she went on. The one that I just happened to be your understudy for. I guess that isn't enough clues since I have been your understudy for the last freaking five plays!"

Tori knew that Jade was really upset about never getting the lead role but it was not Tori's fault that she was the better actress. Everyone knew acting came naturally to Tori especially since she had no previous experience in the theater before coming to Hollywood Arts. She had heard Jade mention once that she was in several plays growing up. That had to hurt the goth's pride knowing that a newcomer was upstaging her. But that's how life worked. Like how one person life could potentially be changed by another person's pregnancy. Life may suck but Tori knew for sure that her skills as an actress did not suck.

As expected by Tori and probably everyone at the table, Jade started fuming. And the last thing Tori needed was to hear her frenemy rant about how unfair the play's casting was while Trina's pregnancy was unfair to the entire Vega family, including the unborn one.

"Chill," Beck said.

And there was Beck again, trying to calm down his erratic girlfriend. Tori could not understand why he even put up with Jade. Yes, Jade was pretty. Not just regular pretty. Her dark hair made such a gorgeous contrast against her pale skin and light eyes. Her eyes were bluish green but sometimes seemed clear to Tori. She could easily get lost in her eyes just by staring at them. Her hair was so soft and the few times Tori was close to her, Jade's hair always smelled like a sweet perfumed. The scent could never be identified but it was a smell that made Tori think about it when she laid in bed at night. And then there was Jade's voice. When she wasn't yelling, her voice had this alluring quality that automatically drew people in. Unfortunately, she always screamed.

"I AM CHILL!" Jade barked back.

"That's totally not chill," Cat whispered.

Tori usually would have commented at friends remarks but this time she wasn't even paying attention to them. She rested her chin on her hand, thinking about what life would be like as an Auntie. It would be weird of course to have a baby at home but it would be fun to have a cute little child to play with. She would be the kid's role model and be the perfect aunt that was loving, kind and spoiled the kid rotten. If Trina had a girl, Tori would love to dress her up and buy her the prettiest dolls. She can see herself teaching her niece how to play the piano and hopefully she inherited Tori's talent so she'll actually be good at it. That put a smile on Tori's face, which gained the attention of Andre.

"You okay Tori?" Andre asked. "You seem a little spacey."

Tori rose her head up, whipping her head around to face Andre. She heard his voice call her name but she didn't listen to what he said. He was sitting in between Robbie and Beck so Tori had to turn her head to see him over Robbie's curly hair. Once Tori met Andre's eyes, she could tell he was looking through her, almost puzzled that the singer seemed distracted. Maybe he was worried that Tori was going to crack under pressure since the Spanish Tragedy was moved a week earlier. To raise the date of anything up was practically underheard of so Andre would understand if Tori seemed unlike herself.

"I'm fine," Tori said.

She could tell that he didn't believe her but Andre was not the type of person that did not press.  
Andre looked like he was about to say something else but he stopped when Cat stopped laughing.

"Ha ha ha," Cat laughed. "You said spacey. Like space."

"Or the actor," Robbie chimed.

"Don't talk about KEVIN SPACEY!" Jade yelled.

"Yeah don't," Beck said. "That guy's a perv."

"Didn't he 'do it' with all them boys?" Andre asked.

"And he still not arrested," Jade added.

"Sorry, I just really like the House of Cards," Robbie said.

"Watch something else on Netflix like Stranger Things," Rex jumped in.

"Everyone has seen Strangers Things," Robbie replied.

"Really?" Tori finally asked. "All of you."

See what Trina ruined. She would have almost finished the season if Trina did not reset the episode. Now she was going to be bombarded with spoilers left from right. Maybe the Netflix gods caused Trina's pregnancy since she prevented Tori from finishing an episode. Maybe that was a little extreme to blame Trina's pregnancy on the sin that elder Vega committed of watching a paused episode and then resetting it back to the beginning. But the pregnancy did seem like a fair punishment for what she did. Just maybe. Tori could not stay lost in her thought because now all her friends were talking about Stranger Things.

"My favorite part is at the end when Eleven and Hopper went to the science place to defeat all the dogs," Cat said with a laugh.

"No!" Tori whined. "I haven't finished watching the second season."

"Seriously Tori?" Robbie asked in disbelief.

"I was but Trina watched and reset my episode," Tori complained.

"Nah Trina," Andre said. "Why would she go on your profile?"

"We share it," Tori explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Jade said. "You share a Netflix profile with Trina? That's pathetic."

"It only takes like two seconds to make your own account," Robbie explained.

"It's just … it has all the shows I watched before," Tori said.

"Wow," Jade said. "You deserved Trina resetting your episode."

That was a low blow. The only thing Tori could do was raise her eyebrows as all her friends started asking her questions. How was Tori suppose to know that it was not normal to share a profile? It wasn't like her and Trina did not watch the same shows. To be fair, Trina rarely watched television and when she did, she just used the profile that Tori used. That answer would not have satisfied her friends. Tori would have been fine with that because all the questions could be easily dismissable except one.

"And how come you didn't watch Stranger Things in October?" Robbie asked.

That was a question that the singer did not have an answer for. She was not about to come up with one either since she should be using her brain to think about her little niece or nephew - that is - if Trina planned on carrying the baby. She wished she knew what was going through Trina's thick skull. Tori wondered if Trina would even be a good mother but then shook her head, realizing that this was her sister she was talking about. There was no way that the elder Vega should even consider motherhood. She would not handle the responsibility of just taking care of herself. She'll probably forget to feed the baby and then Tori and her mom would be the ones left caring for the child. That was something that Tori did not have time for.

Tori planned to actually try to make it in the music industry. She would audition for the Voice or American Idol once she graduated if she was not discovered by a record label by then. And she considered the there was a high chance she would be signed before then. In other words, if Trina had a baby, it would hold Tori back from reaching her true potential. Tori did not want to be forced from starting her career and taking care of her niece or nephew. She knew if she had to make that choice, she had to choose to raise her sister's kid.

As the day went by, Tori thought about what her mom would recommend Trina to do. Her mom never really talked about her beliefs with such sensitive subjects like abortion vs adoption vs raising the child. The singer was not sure how her mom would react. She knew that Mr. Vega would not be too happy about one of his teenage daughters being pregnant. The last thing she would want her mom or dad to do would say anything or do anything that would hurt Trina. Her parents weren't the type to be violent or to abandon one of their kids. But Tori could see her mom or dad making remarks in passing. That just wouldn't be helpful at all.

When she finally saw Trina in the hall, Tori noticed that she looked a little green. Without thinking, Tori walked up to her sister and decided to see if she was okay.

"Trina, you okay?" she asked.

Tori was close enough to see that Trina's hair was frizzy on top. Her makeup was smeared especially around her mouth and she seemed like she could barely keep her eyes open. There was nothing Tori could do to help her sister feel better.

"No," Trina said as she opened up her water bottle. "Kesha made puking look fun with all the glitter."

Trina was referring to a Barely Production Kesha parody that featured a-look-a-like vomiting glitter into the toilet. Still, Tori understand what she meant. Morning sickness had to suck especially for someone like Trina. Tori wished she could say something profound to make her feel better but the only thing Tori could say was ...

"So did you tell him?"

The truth was Tori wanted to know what was going through Trina's head. The night before she mentioned that she was going to talk to Shawn before she made her decision about the baby. Tori was going to support any of her decisions but she was a little anxious to know what that decision was.

"Ew no," she responded. "He was talking to a blonde way less pretty than me."

Tori had to remind herself it was Trina who she was talking to. Someone as vain and self-absorbed as her. The same girl who sold the "You're the Only Reason" song that Tori co-wrote and sang for Trina's seventeen birthday last year. Tori took a breath and decided if she could say anything to get to that thick brain of hers.

"Trina, you have to take this seriously."

"I am. I would not want to get caught next to an ugly girl."

"Trina! And aren't you going to ask all three?"

That was the part that Tori was having the hardest time dealing with. The fact that Trina could possibly be pregnant with the DNA from three different guys. That sounded like something from an episode of the Maury Povich show.

"You sound mad," Trina concluded. "Look, we can rewatch the Stranger Things episode when we get home together if it would make you feel better."

And there was that urge to strangle her.

"Yes, it would! But this isn't about me. What are you going to?"

"Geesh Tori. I just planned to plant my butt on the sofa -"

"About the-" Tori stopped talking and motioned to her sister's stomach.

There was no way that Trina could not understand what they were talking about. Should Tori shout it out loud for the whole school to hear? Maybe Trina would finally get it then.

"About my shirt?" Trina asked as she smiled and grabbed the hem of her shirt. "I just bought it last week for Forever 21. You like?"

There was nothing Tori could say to make Trina realize what the conversation was about. The younger sister did the only thing she could do. Tori grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her towards the janitor closet. She ignored her sister's protest as she pushed her inside and closed the door.

"What's gotten into you?" Trina asked as she massaged her wrist.

Tori didn't mean the grab her so roughly but she was kind of frustrated. Violence was never the answer but it was a temporary relief. Crap. Now she was sounding like Jade. She should apologize but that would distract Trina from the real issue.

"What's gotten into me?" Tori rephrased. "Don't you mean what's in you? Aren't you even a little concerned that you're pregnant? This is serious Trina. You could be a mother. What are you gonna -"

"I get it," Trina interrupted. "You're worried about me. You're my baby sister. And I know how you feel right now. Look, when I found out mom and dad were having a baby, I was upset that the baby would be prettier than me, more talented than me, more loved than me, more -"

"Trina!"

"Okay. No one would replace you. It's okay to feel like you aren't going to get all my time."

The urge to injure Trina was extremely tempting

The image her being dragged out of here by two police guards popped into Tori's mind. The next image was Trina's body being eaten by a Demomorgan dog. The police officers were dragging Tori to safety since the school was invested with the monsters from Stranger Things and they only ate Trina fortunately. That was a happy thought. Now she was calm enough to utter a firm...

"You're crazy."

"Of course, you'll say that" Trina responded as she held her arms out and hugged Tori."I love you, Tori. My only Tori."

Tori protested as Trina held her sister within her embrace. As Tori told Trina to stop hugging her, an idea popped into her head. What if Trina wasn't pregnant? Tori was pretty sure that her sister did not take a pregnancy test to confirm her situation. There was a chance that Trina Vega just had a pregnancy scare. A smile spread across Tori's face and then she thought that did not explain why Trina was puking. Maybe she just had some bad fish the night before.

"So how do you know you are pregnant for sure?" Tori asked once Trina finally let go of her.

"Oh gee, mom didn't have that conversation with you," Trina said. "Well, when a girl gets a certain age, each month -"  
"I mean," Tori ran her hands through her hair as she thought of the best way to phrase it. "You should take a pregnancy test."

Trina groaned.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"The word test makes it sound so hard."

"All you have to do is pee on a stick."

Trina blushed and said in an exaggerated tone "I knew that."

"Surrreeee."

***********  
Tori sat on the sofa in her living room as she updated her Slap page with the sentence "bought something from the drugstore I never thought I would have to." The last twenty-four hours had been so odd to Tori. She never thought that she would be thinking about possibly being an Aunt and the idea excited her as much as it scared her. Once she posted the status, she reached for the remote and pressed the fast-forward button until she reached the part of the episode she stopped at. She was finally going to finish watching Stranger Things. She looked over at her sister, who was nervously playing with her hair. It seemed surreal that she and her sister was finally getting along, watching television together and waiting to find out the result of a certain test. Trina was nervous about actually doing the pregnancy test and both sisters agreed that they would watch television before finding out if there would be an addition to the Vega household.

Tori took a deep breath and finally began watching the last ten minutes of the episode. She was on the edge of her seat as the events unfolded to lead up to the final episode of the season. Once the episode was over, Tori immediately began watching the next. It felt nice to finally see the show she had wanted to see for the last couple of days. There was a little alarm going off in her head that could not let her enjoy it as much as she wanted. Her life could change and Tori really did not want that to happen. As the episode came near an end, her heart began beating faster since she knew what was going to happen once the episode ended. If she was feeling this way, Trina had to be experiencing something similar.

Once the episode ended, Tori turned off the television stared at the blank screen for a few seconds. She thought about how wrong she was for yelling at Trina over a television show. The season was good but it didn't really matter. The show did not affect her life. She even felt ridiculous that she even thought about hurting her sister the night before. She loved her sister, no matter how crazy she was or how dumb some of the decisions she made were. The only thing that matter to Tori was Trina and that she was going to be there for her sister no matter what.

"So," Tori announced. "It's time."

Trina groaned but she looked so scared. Tori had never seen her sister so two made small talk as they went upstairs to Trina's room. Both of them did not say anything as Tori grabbed the bag that was on Trina's bed, opened it and pulled out a box. The singer scanned the box, see if there were instructions for something so simple but yet so she handed the box to her sister

"Um," the singer began. "It says for best results you have to do it in the morning."

"No," Trina groaned again. "Now I have to wait! But I don't want to."

"Well, you want to know the truth right?"

"Yeah."

"Then wait."

Another night went passed that Tori thought about her sister being pregnant. She laid in her bed thinking about how her friends would react when she told them that her sister was pregnant. Jade made an ill-timed and mean comment for sure. Cat would probably relate the pregnancy to something her brother did. As for the boys, there would probably be silence and stares. Andre would probably be the first to say something and would be there to support Tori as prepared for the newest Vega. That was only if the pregnancy test was positive and if Trina decided to keep the baby.

Tori thought about what she would do if she was in that situation. Obviously, she probably would have gotten pregnant by Beck since she felt like he was the closest to being a romantic partner. If that was the case, she knew that Beck would support her in whatever decision she made. Having a baby would swell in all but that would immediately halt everything Tori worked for. She just could not imagine herself with a huge belly and a baby growing inside of her.

Eventually, Tori drifted to sleep and when she woke up, Trina was yelling her name. The singer immediately jumped her with her messy hair, morning breath, and her bad-eyesight. She dragged herself towards her sister's direction which was the bathroom. Everything was blurry without her contact lenses or her eyeglasses. She knew where everything in her house was so she did not really need to see to get to her destination. Once she reached the bathroom, she could make out a blurry Trina standing in towards the door. Trina pulled her in and closed the bathroom door as Tori wiped her eyes. She looked at her sister's face and since her features were not clear to Tori (because her vision was blurry), she could not tell how her sister was feeling

"What did it say?" Tori asked.

There was a split second of silence, a moment of hesitation that caused Tori to gasp. Her heart stops as she wanted for her sister to confirm what the two of them already know. Now there would be no more "ifs or maybes." It was official now and the only thing Tori could do was hold her sister, pressing her tight against her, realizing that there would only be a short time before Tori could not hold Trina this close.

"You know," Trina whispered with a sigh.

Tori pulled away from her sister and placed both hands on the elder's girls shoulders.

"So what are you going to do?" Tori asked.

Before Trina even opened her mouth, Tori realized that she had thought of something she had not thought before. All yesterday she was researching options and trying to force Trina to make a choice. She should not have done that at all. The only thing she should have done was tell her sister that she would support any decision she would make. That was the only thing that Tori could really do for her sister. And she wanted her sister to know that before Trina answered her.

"I would support any decision you make," Tori finally said.

"I don't know what I want to do," Trina said honestly.

Tori nodded her head, realizing that it was going to take time for her sister to decide if she wanted to be a mother and raise the child, give the child up to a good family or end the pregnancy altogether. Those were such crucial and difficult decisions that should not be taking lightly. Trina deserved to have time to really process the situation and really think about. The only thing Tori knew for sure was that she would be with her sister through every step of whatever decision she made. Now all Tori had to do was wait until Trina decided the future of not just her life, but her unborn child.

There was one question that Tori needed to know.

"So how do you know it's Shawn instead of the two other guys?"

"He was the only one that didn't use protection."

Tori nodded, afraid if she said anything there would be an unsettling picture in her mind. She hugged her sister before pushing her out the bathroom. Trina protested but Tori deserved to have the bathroom to herself to get ready for school. She also needed some time away from Trina before she even tried to think about what Trina just said. As Tori washed her face, splashing cool water on her tan skin, there was one question swirling around the singer's mind.

"Honestly Trina," Tori said to herself. "How do you get three guys in one night."

That was the only thing she could say because any other word that could have come out of her mouth could be seen as slut-shaming and Tori was not about to say anything derogatory about her sister - at least about the conception of her unborn niece or nephew. Even if Trina decided not to keep the baby, Tori would always remember the time when she thought she was going to be an Auntie. And that idea put a smile on the half-latino's face.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my story.**

 **Please tell me if Trina should keep the baby, give it up for adoption or end her pregnancy. I want to make a part two and I am unsure what Trina should do.**

 **Also, I feel a little mischievous and I believe that the Vega family has had it good for too long. This is the first part of a three-part serious where Tori's family is going to experience some difficulties. Any suggestions on what should happen to her parents?**

 **Please favorite, follow and review since it encourages me to continue writing. Feel free to follow me Discreet Kitty on Instagram and DiscreetKitty96 for story updates and request.**


End file.
